One Shot Duncan and Courtney: On The Bus
by heartandstar101
Summary: Courtney's assigned to sit by the horny untrustworthy delinquent named Duncan, only because the principal thinks it'll make an excellent influence. What happens when they sit together? Do they KISS? Do they FIGHT? Or do they make-out like crazy? R&R!


CPOV

I watched from a corner with Bridgette as Duncan broke-up with Lindsay. We turned away from Duncan once we heard the faint cries and sobbing behind us. We giggled and ran off, far from that user and the one being used.

"Wow, 20th one." I said amazed. "So who's next on his lips- I mean, list?" I asked.

She grinned. "You have a crush on him." She teased.

I rolled my eyes, but then shyly smiled. "Well, yeah. But it's not gonna work out, he's a delinquent plus, man-whore. He has a reputation and untrustworthy that blocks us to be together." I said, disappointed.

"You're just worried he might dump you like all the other chicks." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Well DUH!" I exclaimed. "Now where's bus 2, we have to get going before all the front seats are taken." I said, pulling Bridgette's arm.

"Hey, it's YOUR fault if we sit in the back." She snapped.

I stopped pulling her arm, and turned around to face her. My hands were on my hips in a pose of anger, "MY fault?!"

She rolled her eyes at my dramatic pose and stuff, "Well duh! You're the one who insisted on spying on Duncan to find out how Lindsay takes it!" She protested.

I growled, but didn't say anything, cause I couldn't THINK of anything.

We both gave each other scowls before running to the bus for our camp trip.

Yeah, we're going to camp. All of us in my class HAVE to for 4 weeks. Not for grades or anything, just for some 'fun.'

"Maybe I shouldn't sit by you." I snarled.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh please, don't take it that far."

I shrugged, "Why do we ALWAYS have to be so mean for just a second?" I asked.

She scoffed. "Not A second, 2 seconds." She corrected.

"You can't hold a grudge can you?" I challenged.

"Well duh, I'm not YOU." She said, rolling her eyes.

I folded my arms and pouted before getting on the bus.

The obese bus driver tapped my shoulder and ordered me to sit in the back.

"Why? I didn't do anything!" I insisted.

"I know that." He snapped, sheesh… Issues. "It's just that they're 2 people who are assigned seats with you and your little friend. The principal thinks you guys will make an excellent influence to the 2 rascals." He explained. "Sit in the back, at the right. And you, blondy," He pointed to Bridgette. "Sit in the back but at the left."

"The ones before the single seats?" Bridgette questioned, the bus driver nodded.

We both sighed and passed the people sitting in the front. They were giggling and whispering, knowing who I'll sit with. I arched and eyebrow at Bridgette from across the isle once I took my seat, and she took hers.

"What are they giggling and whispering about?" I asked.

No one was in the back but us.

She looked up from the dirty floor and gave me a worried look. "How am I supposed to handle the pressure with my crush?!" She asked back.

"What?"

She rolled her eyes and started to explain. "You will be sitting with Duncan, and I'll be sitting with-with Geoff!"

My jaw dropped to the dirty floor. (not really) But I had a question for back up, "How do you know that?!" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious?! They're the only 2 people who's not in the bus!"

"What about Lindsay? She's not on the bus!"

"So? She doesn't count. She didn't do anything wrong because her brain hardly thinks."

I giggled and pictured Lindsay's brain as small as a dust mite. But suddenly the 2 morons got on the bus.

DPOV

The fat ass bus driver tapped me on the shoulder. I growled at him, I don't care if he's the bus driver, NO ONE taps me on the shoulder! Stupid perv bus driver.

"Excuse me young man, you have an assigned seat with er- um… What's her name????" He asked to himself before finally saying, "Courtney."

I grinned, but shrugged my grin off so that the fat ass wouldn't see my happiness. "Alright, fine." I agreed, happily walking down the isle until seeing Courtney.

She sighed in disappointment and scooted over for me.

I greeted her like usual, "Hey princess!" I exclaimed.

CPOV

I HATE HIM! WHY DOES HE CALL ME THAT?! WHY DOES HE HAVE TO SIT BY ME?! UGH!

"Stop calling me 'princess' ogre." I snapped.

He grinned. "I KNOW you like it, and I know you like me PRINCESS. You got nothing to hide." He said, proudly.

I growled at him, making my throat soar and dry for growling too loud. I sucked it up and replied, "In your dreams you man-whore, untrustworthy, bad ass, delinquent!"

He snickered at my words, "That all you got?" He challenged.

I tried to hide from blushing in embarrassment, but the colors shown anyways. "Don't challenge me, or else my lips will hurt." Ok, not the BEST snarl I could ever give, but- I had nothing come over me but that!

His grin grew wider until too wide enough to fit his perfect little pierced face, "Your lips can hurt another way too princess." But then he shrugged. "Although, this ride couldn't be THAT long…"

I rolled my eyes at him, "I am NOT making-out with a pig like you." I denied.

He didn't seem hurt at all, he seemed fine! UGH!

"Why don't you just admit you like me? We BOTH know it." He said, loudly to catch the people in the front, his attention. Of course they just HAD to listen to his words.

I growled, and even when I was sitting, kicked him where the sun don't shine.

He yelped in pain before leaning his head onto the seat and holding his balls like a prized possession.

"Why do you always have to do that?!" He snarled, still in pain.

I smiled proudly before turning away to the window.

Once he regained his energy he whispered, "Admit it." to me in a deadly, unforgiving way. Like revenge for hitting him on the bad spot. And you know what was worse?! He whispered it right into my ear in a sexy way. His arms wrapped around my hips, I almost fainted in his arms.

"I have nothing to admit." I mumbled, trying to choke out the words in a more better way.

I could feel his grin appear behind my head.

He started giving butterfly kisses on my cheek.

I shivered, and pushed him away. He still had his hideous grin on.

"Ugh, pervert." I said.

He again, wrapped his arms around my waist. "You know you like it baby…" He whispered into my ear.

I shivered once more, this time I was too weak to push him away. His words were too sexy this time, and his mouth was way more closer to my ear then before.

"D-don't touch me." I warned, trying to be strong. But my voice sounded so weak, and my lips trembled from trying to stand up to my strong self.

He ignored my weak words and again, did butterfly kisses onto my cheek.

I turned my head around and my lips clashed into his.

We both stared at each wide-eyed without moving our lips until one second later, we were making out. I knew Bridgette was staring in shock, I could feel her shock slither up my arms as I wrapped my arms around Duncan's neck in pleasure. He brought the kiss to a deeper level by sliding his tongue into my mouth. His tongue played so playfully with mines. His tongue was slimy with saliva all over it, ewe.

I pushed him away from me as we both breathed heavily, only to find out that we were both turning horny. EWE!

WRONG, WRONG, WRONG! Remember the reputation Courtney, he's BAD!

He pulled ME into another kiss, but this one was short. Once he yanked his head away from my lips, I frowned in disappointment. _You love him, say it!_

Reputation.

_LOVE  
_

Man-whore!

_L-O-V-E_

"I-I love you, Duncan." I whispered, finally choking the words out.

"I love you too, Courtney. I always have and I always will." He whispered back, before kissing me again.

REVIEW PLEASE!

Courtney: Whoa,whoa,whoa... Why do I kiss him in the story?!

Duncan: Oh come on, princess. You liked it.

Author: Um.. We're supposed to end this story

Courtney: *ignores author which is me* Ugh, I did NOT

Duncan: You did so! *smirks* Just admit it.

Courtney:stop saying words from the story

Duncan: What you gonna do DARLING?

Courtney: *blushes at Duncan's nickname for her* Uh..

Duncan: *Smiles victoriously* I knew it, you like me

Courtney: I DON'T like you Dunkie! Wait- I mean-

Duncan: Aw, my baby said a nickname for me! How cute!

Author: *giggles*

Courtney: *pushes me away, far away from her and Duncan into a pool* (How rude) *Starts making-out with Duncan, and IDK why*

Author: *steps out of the pool and grimaces at the 2 making out, with Duncan already shirtless and Courtney with no pants* EWE! GET A ROOM!


End file.
